L's Misery
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Umur kehamilan Light sudah mencapai enam bulan. Dan selama enam bulan itu L, sebagai sang suami dari 'ibu' hamil tersebut, mengalami penderitaan lahir batin. Sequel to 'Surprise'. Warning : Gaje. Please Review.


**Note : **_**Sequel to "Surprise!!". So, before you read this fic, read the prequel first.**_

**Warning : **_**Sappy scene. Ear-splitting scream. Boring fic. OOC 'coz pregnancy.**_

**Disclaimer :**_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**L's Misery**

**

* * *

  
**

Kehamilan Light saat ini telah mencapai enam bulan, tinggal tiga bulan lagi sebelum dia melahirkan. Dan selama enam bulan itu, L telah menderita lahir batin.

Yah... itulah resiko sebagai seorang suami yang istrinya hamil. Ngidam... mood yang gampang berubah-ubah... dan sebagainya.

Dan Watari melakukan kerja bagus dengan memenuhi seluruh permintaan Light saat ngidam. Dengan mudahnya dia membuat berbagai jenis makanan yang diminta lelaki yang menjadi menantunya itu.

Ikan salmon campur gula, roti bakar plus saus tiram dan udang, jagung bakar berlumur cokelat dan selai strawberi, sop buntut ayam (what the heck?) campur susu kedelai, sushi panggang berlapis cokelat dan krim anggur ditambah saus alpukat dan sambal keju.

Aku yang menceritakannya aja eneg, apalagi sang suami dari orang yang ngidam makanan di atas. Terutama sang orang tua yang – dengan berani – membuatnya.

Dan kemampuan berpikir L langsung menurun gara-gara puasa makanan manis...

Kenapa?

Karena Light mencampurkan lada dan saus tobasco ke dalam semua cake. Terlebih lagi, siapa yang bisa makan kalau sang istri ngidam makanan yang – luar biasa – bikin mual itu.

Ditambah lagi, saat ini dia sangat bingung, was-was nyawanya terancam.

Once again, kenapa?

Karena L tidak bisa menuruti ngidamnya Light kali ini.

Memangnya Light ngidam apa?

Dia...

"_L-kun." panggil Light dengan senyum manis di wajah, kedua lengannya memeluk leher L __– yang sedang mengerjakan kasus – dari belakang._

"_Apa, Light-chan?"_

"_Aku mau sesuatu..."_

_L menaruh berkas kasus dan menoleh ke arah 'istri'nya. "Apa?"_

_Light tersenyum. "Aku mau makan ikan!"_

"_Kalau mau makan ikan, tinggal minta ke Watari."_

_Lelaki berambut cokelat itu cemberut. "Mou... aku nggak mau ikan-ikan itu. Bosan!"_

_L menghela nafas, dalam hati dia sangat menderita karena sikap Light semakin lama semakin mirip Misa. "Terus mau ikan apa?"_

_Light merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya. "Ikan piranha goreng!!!"_

_GUBRAK!!!!!_

_L berusaha bangkit, tangannya memegang kursi untuk membantunya berdiri. "A-apa?"_

_Light cemberut lagi. "Mou... kamu nggak denger? Aku mau ikan piranha goreng!!"_

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"_Pokoknya aku mau, titik."_

...begitulah....

L bisa saja menyuruh orang untuk menangkap piranha.

Tapi, dia tak bisa mengorbankan nyawa orang tak bersalah.

Karena piranha adalah jenis ikan yang buas, rakus, tidak kenal kompromi, dan main keroyok, seperti ikan hiu.

Dan L tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk itu, karena dia belum siap mati.

Siapa yang akan mengurus Light kalau dia mati? Soichiro, ayah Light, pasti akan membantainya – walau L telah mati – karena telah meninggalkan dan membuat anaknya menangis.

Sudah begitu, permintaan Light kemarin membuat darahnya mendidih dibakar api cemburu.

Kenapa?

Karena Light minta agar Kira segera ditangkap.

Hal itu, kan, memang tujuan L. Kenapa L malah ngambek?

Karena Light minta agar Kira segera ditangkap supaya dia bisa **ngesex** dengan **pembunuh masal** itu. Pake huruf tebal digaris bawah.

What the bloody hell in the name of the f*cking devil?!

Pantesan L ngamuk nggak ketulungan.

Istrinya tersayang pengen ngesex dengan lelaki lain yang merupakan musuh terbesarnya.

Terutama jika Kira adalah Light sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa dia ngesex dengan diri sendiri? Pake cermin?

Gila... narsisnya nggak ketulungan...

Jadi inget komik "M to N no Shouzou", atau kalau di Indonesia judulnya "A Portrait of M and N".

Saat ini L sedang bersembunyi di dalam ruang tersembunyi yang hanya dibuka dengan kode yang tak seorang pun lain mengetahuinya.

Kenapa?

Bawel banget, sih. Dari tadi tanya kenapa terus.

Habisnya narator suka nanggungin cerita.

Karena L takut Light bakal memenggal kepalanya dan menaruh kepalanya di piring perak dan mempersembahkannya kepada Lucifer di dasar bumi, gara-gara ngidamnya Light nggak dituruti.

Mampus, dah...

"L-kun, kau di mana?" Terdengar suara yang luar biasa – sok – manis.

L tersentak dan mematung mendengar suara istrinya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Dalam hati dia menghibur diri dengan mengucapkan "Light-kun tidak tahu kodenya" berulang-kali bagaikan mengucap mantra.

"L-kun?" Suara Light semakin dekat. Jantung L berdetak semakin kencang.

Dia bisa mendengar insert-songnya Pink Phanter menggema di telinganya.

Bukan hanya ditelingamu saja, lho. Aku juga bisa dengar.

"Diam Narator." geram L.

Suara Light semakin lama semakin menjauh, membuat L menghela nafas lega. Tetapi, kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika sesuatu mendarat di punggungnya, sehingga L jatuh tengkurap dengan beban di atas tubuhnya.

Sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya, memeluknya. "L-kun, kau di sini!!" Suara lelaki terdengar dekat telinganya.

Dengan takut-takut, L perlahan menoleh dan melihat wajah senyum sang 'istri'. "Li-Light-kun...?"

Wajah Light menjadi serius. "L-kun!!"

"A-apa?!" L menelan ludah. Jangan-jangan... ini saatnya!!

L, semoga Tuhan menerimamu di sisi-Nya. Amin.

'_Diam lu, Narator brengsek!!! Lu nggak tau gimana rasanya kematian!!'_

Emang. Karena aku masih hidup. Dan kau seharusnya sudah mati, tapi dihidupkan lagi oleh sang author untuk fanfic ini.

Jantung L berdetak sangat kencang. Lebih kencang dari detak jantung orang yang habis olahraga.

Wajah Light kembali berseri-seri. "Ayo belanja!!"

Tubuh L langsung lemas di tempat karena jantungnya berhenti. Ketegangan sia-sia.

Yang pasti hal ini bukan gara-gara Kira, karena Kira masih sibuk muntah-muntah habis ciuman singkat dengan Ryuk di "Surprise!!".

Light tersentak kaget dan lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh L. "L!! L-kun!!! Bertahanlah!!!!"

* * *

"Light-chan..."

"Apa, L-kun?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Apanya?"

"Belanja."

"Kalau aku nggak yakin, kita nggak bakal pergi."

"Tapi..."

"Mou... udah, deh, Ryuu-chan!! Lagipula aku butuh baju!! Bajuku yang sekarang udah nggak muat lagi!!"

"Kalau begitu, kan, kau bisa minta Watari untuk membelikannya."

"Tapi, aku nggak mau!!" rengek Light cemberut, membuat L menghela nafas karena kemanjaan istrinya yang bikin gregetan. "Lagipula, kita udah lama nggak pergi berdua. Aku kangen..."

L menatap istrinya penuh sayang, sebelum dia memeluknya erat. "Maaf, Light..."

Light memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. Dia menggeleng kepala pelan. "Mm.. mm... tidak apa-apa. Maaf, selama ini aku egois. Aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu."

"L, kita sudah sampai." Suara Watari membuat Light membuka matanya. Dia dan L turun setelah L memberitahu Watari agar menjemput mereka tiga jam lagi.

-

L bisa merasakan orang-orang di dalam toko menatapnya sinis dan berbisik-bisik. Dari dulu dia memang tidak peduli orang-orang menggunjingkannya, tetapi dia tidak terima bila ada orang membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Light.

Apalagi bisikan yang mengatakan "Kenapa orang secantik itu bisa mendapat suami yang aneh begitu?"

Benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Ryuu-kun! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Light ketika membuka tirai ruang pas. L terdiam menatap Light yang memakai rok terusan berwarna hitam untuk ibu hamil.

Jantung L berdegup. Background pink dengan bunga-bunga dan sinar pantulan kaca muncul.

Cantik... apalagi saat ini Light memakai wig rambut panjang untuk penyamaran. Jika dewa memang ada, pastilah dia. Oh, God... rasanya ingin sekali untuk menerkamnya dan 'melahap'nya di tempat ini dan saat ini juga.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiing.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L terdiam menatap Narator yang membawa papan bertuliskan pikiran-pikiran L. Narator yang tersentak mendapat firasat buruk langsung berlari secepat kilat dengan L mengejarnya.

Dan saya, sebagai author, yang harus menggantikannya karena Narator cadangan sedang tidak ada di tempat. Terima kasih.

L terengah-engah, tubuhnya membungkuk, berusaha mengambil nafas dan mengumpulkan tenaga yang hilang gara-gara mengejar Narator brengsek itu.

Dia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat istrinya ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya diselimuti aura gelap.

Di sana...

Di dekat ruang pas...

Light berdiri dengan anggunnya bagaikan sang putri raja. Kecantikannya terlihat begitu memukau.

Dengan sekelompok lelaki mengelilinginya.

Dan beberapa orang dari para lelaki itu dengan tampang mupeng mengajak kencan Light yang terlihat kesulitan.

Bahkan ada beberapa lelaki lainnya yang berani-beraninya menyentuh tubuh istrinya yang seharusnya hanya L yang menyentuhnya.

Karena hal ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, L berdiri tegak dan berjalan dengan gagah.

-

Light keluar dari ruang pas untuk menanyakan pendapat L mengenai pakaian yang dikenakannya, tetapi dia tidak melihat lelaki yang dimaksud. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, L tidak ada di manapun.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari suaminya. Dia masuk kembali ke ruang pas untuk mengganti baju, dan kemudian keluar sambil membawa keranjang berisi pakaian-pakaian yang akan dia beli.

Baru beberapa langkah dia ambil, sekelompok lelaki mendekatinya dan mengelilinginya. Dia ingin menghiraukan para lelaki – yang mengira bahwa Light adalah perempuan – itu, tapi seorang lelaki memegang lengannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Dia berusaha menarik tangannya untuk membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman lelaki itu, tidak berhasil.

"Kalian ini keras kepala, ya! Sudah kubilang aku ke sini bareng suamiku!" bentak Light, masih berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkeraman.

"Mana?"

"Bukannya kau ditinggal?"

Mata Light melebar mendengar ucapan para lelaki itu. Ketakutan dan keraguan menjalar di hatinya. L tidak mungkin meninggalkannya, kan? Dia bukan tipe lelaki seperti itu, kan?

Air mata mulai menggenang di mata cokelatnya. Bagaimana jika L benar-benar meninggalkannya? Apa L membencinya? Apa L tidak menyukainya lagi karena dia merepotkan? Atau karena... L tahu bahwa dia Kira dan... membencinya?

"Awww... kenapa menangis?" kata salah satu lelaki, dengan kurang ajar dia mulai menggerayangi paha Light – yang tentu saja memberontak.

Air mata mengalir di pipi Light. Dia bisa saja menghajar para lelaki itu, tetapi dengan keadaannya sekarang hal itu sangat mustahil. Dia tak bisa melawan mereka. Sudah pasti para lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu jika dia menghajar salah satu lelaki itu, dan dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada janin yang dikandungnya.

Dia memejamkan mata erat. Dalam hati dia berharap L datang dan menyelamatkannya ketika suara hantaman menggema di telinganya. Dia membuka matanya, merasakan sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang, memeluknya dengan lembut, dan terkejut ketika melihat kaus putih memenuhi pandangannya.

Dia mengadah, melihat wajah lelaki berambut hitam yang sejak tadi selalu berada di pikirannya.

"L..." gumamnya terkejut. L datang! Tetapi, ada yang berbeda. Apa yang dia lihat ini nyata? L berdiri tegak, tidak membungkuk.

L menatap para lelaki itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Dia mengetatkan pelukannya di tubuh Light, suaranya dingin dan gelap.

"Berani iseng pada istriku, ya?" Dia menghancurkan cutter – yang dia rebut dari salah satu lelaki itu – dalam genggamannya. Membuat para lelaki itu pucat dan melarikan diri.

Detektif itu mendengus. "Dasar berandal." Dia menoleh ke arah Light dan panik saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi istrinya. "K-kau tidak apa-apa, Light?! Apa para lelaki itu melukaimu?!"

Light mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk lelaki dihadapannya dengan erat, tubuhnya gemetar, air mata mengalir semakin deras. Dia menyurukkan wajahnya di leher lelaki itu.

"L... syu-syukurlah..." gumam Light di tengah isakannya.

Dalam hati L bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan Light jadi cengeng begini? Setahu dia, Light itu kuat. Dia tidak mudah menangis. Apa kehamilan ini membuat istrinya sentimentil, ya?

"Ku-kupikir... kau meninggalkanku. Kupikir kau... tidak menyukaiku lagi. Kupikir kau... mem-memben... ciku..." isak Light, suaranya serak.

Jadi, ini alasannya.

Mata L lebar. Dia lalu memeluk istrinya erat sebelum menciumnya lama. "Ayo, Light-chan. Kita ke kasir dan bayar baju-bajumu." katanya tersenyum, ibu jarinya mengelus tangan Light yang dia genggam.

Bagus, L. Kau menghancurkan suasana dengan ucapanmu itu.

(Narator? Sejak kapan kau di sini?)

Sejak adegan ciuman. Baiklah, author. Kau boleh pergi, sayang. Sekarang waktunya aku, the great narator in the world, mengambil alih tugas.

(Ya, ya. Terserah.)

* * *

Perjalanan pulang penuh keheningan. Light tidak bicara apapun di dalam mobil, hanya terus-menerus memeluk L tanpa melepaskannya, membuat L bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghibur istrinya.

L mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Light dengan lembut. "Light-chan... Light-chan... ayo. Sudah sampai."

Watari membukakan pintu, mereka melangkah keluar dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis di depan mereka.

Dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?! Mereka yakin sudah mengirim dia liburan ke luar negeri!! Jika dia tahu keadaan Light sekarang, bisa berabe!!

Gadis itu menoleh, matanya langsung berseri-seri saat melihat mereka – yang tersentak pucat. Dia berlari dan melompat memeluk Light, membuat Light jatuh ke belakang dengan gadis itu di atasnya.

"LIGHT-KUUUUUUN!!!! MISA KANGEN!!!"

Light mengernyit karena Misa berteriak di telinganya. "Misa..."

Misa melepaskan pelukan dan cemberut. "Light kemana aja!! Misa mencari Light ke seluruh gedung ini, tapi Light nggak ada. Misa pikir Light pergi entah kemana jadi Misa menunggu Light dari tadi, tapi Light nggak datang-datang!" rengek Misa. "Misa nggak bisa liburan tanpa Light-nya!! Jadi, Misa kembali ke sini!!"

"Misa-san..." panggil L. "Bisa menyingkir? Sepertinya Light-kun kesakitan."

Mendengar itu, Misa langsung berdiri. Dia membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf. "Maaf Light!! Misa tidak sadar karena begitu senangnya bertemu Light lagi!!"

Light perlahan berdiri, tangannya mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Misa. "Tidak apa-apa, Misa." Dia melepas wig yang tergeser karena 'serangan' Misa tadi.

Mata Misa kembali cerah. Dia mau memeluk Light lagi ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Alisnya terangkat, bingung. "Light. Kenapa perutmu buncit?"

L dan Light tersentak kaget. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir. Wajah mereka pucat. "I-itu..." gagap Light, tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa.

"Apa Light-nya Misa kelebihan berat badan?" tanya Misa.

Light tertawa gugup. "Hahaha... i-iya. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku selalu kepingin makan makanan manis. Jadi... begini, deh."

Sungguh alasan yang jenius. Kayak ada orang yang bakalan percaya alasan nggak masuk akal seperti itu.

"Begitu? Tidak apa-apa!! Misa masih akan terus mencintai Light, walau Light jadi gemuk!!"

What the-!!

Dia percaya?!

Light dan L menghela nafas lega karena Misa termakan kebohongan itu. Mereka sangat bersyukur Misa terlalu dibutakan cinta untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa tidak mungkin orang gemuk hanya di bagian perutnya saja.

Tetapi, kelegaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Karena...

"Light-kun!! Dokter menelepon, katanya kau ada janji untuk memeriksa kehamilanmu hari ini!!! Juga, dia memberikan peringatan padamu Ryuuzaki, agar memberi makanan yang lebih sehat pada Light-kun sebagai suaminya!!"

Oh, damn!!

Matsuda bodoh!!

Mata Misa melebar. Bibirnya bergetar. Dia melihat Light – yang dalam hati komat-kamit – dari atas sampai bawah dan menyadari bahwa Light masih tetap sama, hanya perutnya saja yang besar.

Dan dia menyadari teori orang gemuk yang nggak hanya gemuk cuma dibagian perut.

Oh my gee...

SHIT!!! MANA EAR-PLUG MILIKKU!!! AKU BUTUH SEKARANG!!!

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

PRANG!!! PRANG!!! KREEEK!!! PRANG!!!

OUCH!!! TELINGAKU BERDARAH!!!! EAR-PHONEEEE!!!

Aaaaaah.... akhirnya.... kepasang juga ear-phone-nya.

Misa membentak-bentak L – yang sudah KO dengan telinga berdarah – dengan suaranya yang naudzubillah kerasnya sambil memukuli detektif malang itu – karena Misa berteriak tepat di telinganya. Light dan Matsuda sudah terkapar pingsan karena Sound-attack© dari Misa.

Bahkan Kira pun kalah dengan serangan ini.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan L.

Dan sepertinya cerita ini tidak akan bisa dilanjutkan karena akan ada lebih banyak lagi korban teriakan Misa. Dan pastinya L bakalan mati beneran dengan telinga super budek kalau cerita ini dilanjutkan.

Dan, aku juga bakalan tewas di tempat. So... ciao!! Sampai jumpa di sequel berikutnya!! Itu pun kalau authornya lagi rajin untuk sequel!

Bye bye all!!!

**THE END?**

**A/N : **Ouch... telinga sakit...

Apa Misa harus berteriak sekeras itu?

Maaf, kali ini saya tidak ingin menyampaikan apa-apa pada para pembaca sekalian, atau saya akan mati tanpa telinga.

Please review, if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia and loudest scream from Misa,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
